This disclosure generally relates to notebooks and notebook covers.
Notebooks may generally comprise a plurality of sheets of paper between a cover and connected by a binding mechanism. Notebook covers may comprise rigid, i.e., not flexible, natural and/or synthetic materials. Notebooks may be convenient for writing and reading when placed on a flat surface. However, notebooks and notebook covers may be difficult to open and manipulate when held in a user's hands because of the rigid cover. The back notebook cover may support the sheets of paper for writing and reading purposes, but may be subjected to greater wear relative to the front notebook cover when opened and manipulated by the user. Therefore, more efficient notebooks and notebook covers are desirable.